The stroke data base acquisition of cases and entry has been completed. During the forthcoming funding period, analysesof these data will be accomplished. Particular attention will be given risk factor analysis as predictor of type of stroke and eventual outcome. Factors which lead to specific diagnoses and the effect of stroke differential diagnoses on outcome will be investigated. Finally, the effects of various interventional rehabilitation strategies on the immediate post-hospitalization period as well as long-term survival and outcome will be investigated. These data analyses will be accomplished in conjunction with the Stroke Centers of North Carolina and Monroe County, New York, and the results of these efforts will be published and/or presented in appropriate scientific format.